


Nothing but the good things

by beedekka



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: 5 senses fic, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles about Barney and Gunnar; one for each of the five senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the good things

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble (Touch) features a brief description of a facial injury.

Touch 

“ _Damn_ …” Gunnar winced and pinched the bridge of his nose, blinking hard. “Feels like I took it in the face from a fucking bar. What was it?”

Barney frowned in sympathy as Gunnar’s fingers found the blood and traced it up to the cut under his hairline. “Fence post, I think. Dude had it as a club.”

“ _Fuck,_ well, chalk that one up to him. Can’t feel my fucking teeth.”

“Not looking too pretty, either.”

“You implying I usually do?”

Barney smiled wryly. Concussed or not, Gunnar was sharp enough to catch that one.

 

Smell, Taste 

The rain hitting the canvas awning and running over the edge to soak the ground just beyond him was cool and calming, and Barney was content to lounge in the plastic chair he’d taken off a stack of others by the wall and smoke his cigar in peace. What passed for the ‘outdoor seating area’ of this bar was hardly luxurious, but everything smelled clean and fresh from the downpour. Nice.

“Figured I’d find you out here.”

Barney didn’t turn; just waited for Gunnar’s hand to touch in on his shoulder before reaching for a pull on the smoke. Familiar. 

 

Gunnar kept the cigar a little while, taking his time to savour the taste and the scent of the tobacco, so firmly linked by his senses with his lover. When he passed it back he let their fingers brush, and they both lingered over the movement.

Their companionable silence held until Barney leant down and very deliberately laid the cigar in the dry space under the chair; by the time he’d straightened up, Gunnar was already halfway to closing the gap between them, warm arms sliding possessively around him.

“Yeah, c’mere and kiss me,” Barney murmured. “Taste it for real.”

 

Sight 

Ostensibly, Gunnar was reading the paperback in his lap… except that ever since Barney had dropped to do push-ups off the concrete floor, he’d been irretrievably distracted by watching the flex of his shoulders, the curve of his ass, the steady movement up and down. _Hell, Barney, why not strip off while you’re at it?_

After an easy 20, Barney hopped up with a satisfied grunt and walked over.

“Enjoying the book?” he asked, before grinning as he saw the firm outline of Gunnar’s burgeoning hard on. “Or should I get down and prick-tease the fuck outta you some more?” 

 

Sound 

Barney bucked his hips and tried to slide up the bed into a more commanding position, but Gunnar had him pinned and he wasn’t giving up one inch of his advantage.

“Easy tiger,” Gunnar told him, chuckling. “Where do you think you’re gonna go, here?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like me tryin…” Barney bucked his hips again and the bed springs twanged and rebounded like they were already fucking each other into the mattress.

“People’ll hear!” Gunnar laughed again. “And this shitty bed’s gonna break and you’ll have to pay someone for it.”

“Worth it,” Barney growled. _Always is_.

 

-fin.


End file.
